Unrepentant
by CMW2
Summary: Yes, they were together and yes, they were planning to stay that way with no shame, to hell with everyone else. Zach and Cam have been together for 3 months and now, it is time to let others know. Sequel to Refuge; 3rd in my 2010 SSS Project. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have to return to hell…er, school on the 5****th**** so I want to get a SSS WIP up to join the rest of them beforehand. I was pleasantly surprised at the response to **_**Refuge**_** and this story will be a sequel to it.**

**Not only will Zach and Cam be together, there will be change within the Squint Squad. Zach's no longer going to take every little jab lying down. Like he said in the last fic: "I have changed and the status quo is no longer acceptable." No worries, though, I won't take him too far from the adorkable man we all know and love. I'll just…improve him.**

**Here's chapter one and the "screaming from the rooftops" will commence. It's all coming out…Individual Reactions will begin in Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"It will be fine."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't but it seemed to be the most appropriate thing to say."

She chuckled and looked at her lover with affection. He was reconstructing a limbo skeleton and she couldn't help but watch his hands. Those hands brushed hair out of her eyes. Those hands spun her around to old jazz as they cleaned her house. Those hands could pin her to a gym mat in 5 seconds flat. Those hands could playfully tag her during their daily runs, prompting a round of kiss and seek. Those hands made her body come alive with passion, always giving freely, never asking for more than she was willing to give.

Those hands were a means of showing how much he loved her.

Many people said that Zach Addy was incapable of feeling any sort of emotion but the last 3 months had proved them wrong. He felt intensely. He laughed heartily, he had a ferocious temper (a man with wandering hands at the movies learned that very quickly), and he had the soul of a poet. He had even written some for her, the words kept in her jewelry box with her most treasured possessions.

He become very dear to her and she no longer felt right if they were apart for more than a few hours. She loved him. She never thought that she'd be able to again but Zach easily stirred those emotions and she was proud of them, even in her anxiety.

Camille Saroyan knew that the time had come to share their bond with the ones they worked with but she was very nervous. She knew how people talked, especially around the Jeffersonian. The last thing she wanted was to damage his credibility and ruin his career before it truly began.

After all, it was pretty difficult to take someone seriously if they were screwing their boss…

Zach finished his task and gestured for her to come closer. When she did, he removed his gloves so he could cup her face. He always did that when he wanted her to really listen to him.

"My mother once told me that no one outside of a relationship can really see what's going on or pass judgment. Now, I know that our pairing is completely unorthodox and even against some basic anthropology principles…"

"What is it with you and Brennan and the wolf pack thing thing?" she asked with amused exasperation.

"It is a very good illustration when it comes to human mating behavior. You are an Alpha female and I am the injured runt bringing up the rear…"

"Zach!" she scolded, hating when he used logic to put himself down.

"…but despite that, our relationship is a good thing, a wonderful thing that has been beneficial to the both of our physical and mental well beings. Our friends will appreciate it after the shock wears off and if they don't, then I will still be with you. Camille, at the end of the day, the opinions of others are meaningless to me. I love you and like a chemical reaction, it cannot be undone."

The shattering of a mug burst their private bubble and Cam saw a very wide eyed Angela Montenegro at the bottom of the platform stairs. Behind her were a slack jawed Jack Hodgins and Seeley Booth. Temperance Brennan was the only one without a dropped jaw but her eyebrows were raised and her eyes almost comically wide with shock.

From the looks of things, they had come in during the "wolf pack" question and Zach had done the rest, outting them in his sweet yet scientific way.

Well, at least she didn't have to make a confession speech. Now, it was just damage control and fielding off prying questions. She was great at that.

Zach dropped his hands away from her face but did not move away. Even after his impassioned words, she could see fear within his gaze, fear of rejection, fear that she would run now that their secret was out.

The fear was unnecessary.

Regardless of their audience, Cam kissed him right on the platform with tongue and teeth, amused at the heat of his cheeks and she knew that their main question was answered.

Yes, they were together and were planning on remaining together with no shame, to hell with anyone else.

They were unrepentant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, it's on. Thanks for the positive responses and each chapter in this part of the story will focus on Zach or Cam with a team member. First up, Zach and Booth. Cam and Angela will be in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Are you going to shoot me?" he asked flatly.

After the initial fuss had ceased, Zach had withdrawn to his office to work on his dissertation. Angela had hijacked Camille and they had no case so it was a good time to work. Plus, he really didn't want to deal with Hodgins at the moment. His shock had become indignation and he had narrowly avoided an argument with him. Only the intervention of Dr. Brennan's discovery of particulates on the skull had saved him. Logically, Zach knew that would have to speak with him (after all, he still lived on his property) but not until he calmed down.

Agent Booth had arrived in his doorway 2 minutes before and he concentrated on his work so his fear would not show. The FBI agent was intimidating and forceful, a typical Alpha male. And he was in Camille's words, her "ex whatever the hell we called ourselves doing". To know that she had taken up with him, the "kid" in the lab had to be a blow to the ego and Agent Booth was notoriously volatile when angered…

Zach's question had merit. He did not want to end up like the Mr. Swirly Man's clown.

The man exhaled harshly and asked, "How long has this…_**thing**_ with you and Cam been on?"

"Approximately 3 months today."

"And you two are…what? Friends with benefits?"

Zach bristled at the implication and glared at him over his reading glasses. How dare he…

"Camille and I are in an actual relationship. I have a key to her apartment and she has one to the space above Hodgins' garage. We are running partners, sparring partners, and we go on numerous social outings together. She has also told me that she loves me and her feelings are fully reciprocated. We are _**not **_friends with benefits and I resent the implication. Now, are you going to shoot me or not? If so, please do not aim for my head or my chest. I would like an open casket at my funeral." he clarified coldly while standing up with his head held high.

If he had to take a bullet to be with her, then he would do so with honor. The man's eyes registered surprise at the display of backbone and Zach was gratified. Other than Hodgins, many of the "robot" taunts came from him. Perhaps now, he would hesitate in giving them.

"Zach, sit down and calm down. I'm not going to shoot you." Booth replied after a moment. "I'm just a little rattled, that's all. If you two are together, then it's fine with me. Seriously. Just don't make out in front of me again. That's just nasty."

Zach chuckled and sat back down, relieved. One down, 3 to go. He resumed typing as Booth headed for the door.

"Hey, Zach?", he called.

"Yes, Agent Booth?"

"Don't hurt her, okay? Cam's been through a lot and I'm glad to see her happy…even if it is with a Squint."

He looked back up and decided to try his hand at banter. Camille said that he had a wicked sense of humor…

"I won't hurt her. And as for the Squint remark, well, you count as one now."

"What?! Kid, I don't know what you've been smoking…"

"The only thing I've smoked lately is a turkey." he replied with a grin, both at the joke and the memory of Camille's proud grin as he carved it.

Agent Booth looked at him and then broke into laughter before departing, saying something about him "growing a pair". He didn't know what it meant but it sounded as if it were a positive development. He would have to ask Camille later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I haven't been able to write this freely in a very long time. I guess my muses like CZ. Go figure. Now, that Booth's been handled, it's time to go Cam's POV with Angela. Then, I'm going to write Sweets in. I like him. He's no Zach of course but he's become a part of the team so he deserves a place in my fanfic world. It'll be a therapy session to "evaluate" our heroes. After Sweets, it'll be Brennan and then Hodgins. And speaking of Hodgins and Angela, I've used their angst during this time period for a subplot. After the reactions, I'll get into that.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She looked like she was going to explode and with Angela, that meant that one of her (in)famous, sound barrier shattering squeals was imminent. Cam sighed and smiled at her serenely.

"Go ahead. I know you want to." she simply said.

Cam winced as a high pitched squeal echoed across the glowing Angelator and she couldn't help but laugh as Angela jumped up and down happily. The artist was always so positive and when good things happened to her friends, she rejoiced with them. Cam was glad to be considered one of her friends, given their rough start.

Of all the people in the lab, Cam was least afraid to let her in on her relationship with Zach. Sure, she may tell everyone and their Uncle Phil but she would be supportive and a willing gal-pal.

"I've been feeling like that for 3 months. Zach is…great. He's really great.",she said shyly, still feeling a little odd about not having to hide anymore.

"Of course, he is. He's adorkable!"

"Adorkable?" Cam inquired with an arched brow. That was a new one…

"Yeah, he's geeky but in a sweet, caring kind of way. Adorkable men make the best boyfriends because they're supportive, they listen, they're open-minded and best of all, they never cheat." Angela explained with a smile.

Yeah, that was definitely Zach. He always noticed when something was troubling her and gave her his undivided attention when she spoke. He brought her coffee and food when the paperwork prompted an all nighter. He had also been there one that signed them up for karate classes and he had been completely eager to try cliff diving with her.

That reminded her, she needed to secure some time off for them…maybe towards the end of the year.

"Adorkable…it fits." Cam confirmed with a nod. "Now, come on. Ask me what you really want to know and don't play dumb. I've heard you grill Brennan."

The woman gave her a grin better suited to a Siamese cat and asked, "So, how is our Zacharoni in the bedroom?"

Cam's cheeks flushed and a warm shiver went down her spine as images of sex with him filled her head. Gone was the shy and awkward man from the futon. With "educational research" on Cosmo and her patient guidance, Zach had become quite the skilled lover, willing and able to satisfy her fully. He was playful and creative, coming up with things that would put even Don Juan to shame.

She swallowed as the memory of that morning's shower sent liquid fire straight to her core.

He pushed her against the wall and spent the time on his knees, thoroughly "washing" her until she thought she would collapse and drown both in water and bliss…. She could see his fevered gaze behind her closed lids, nearly buckling her knees. She braced herself against the Angelator, trying regain her equilibrium.

"Ooh, he _**must**_ be good. Why else would you be shivering like that?", Angela giggled.

_Good? Try Sex God. Try the Energizer Bunny on speed. Try...oh, god._..

"Uh, yeah…he….ahem. Well, I'm going to go get some water. You want some?", she stammered, barely keeping her composure as the memory changed to her braced against the towel rack, Zach pounding into her with abandon…tearing screams from her throat...

"Sure, sweetie. Go cool down." Angela replied with a knowing and...envious gleam in her eyes.

Oh, she and Hodgins were still broken up. Zach had mentioned that during their DS9 marathon over the weekend. A pang of sadness hit Cam. Here she was happy in a relationship and Angela was miserable and obviously missing Hodgins. Even now, she was looking wistfully towards his hunched form, watching him fuss over the particulates…

As she headed towards the vending machines, she could already feel her mind go to work on ways to get them back together. They deserved a second chance...

_**Someone's a romantic, now. Amazing what a few weeks of happiness can do to even the most hardened women…**_

For once, her inner voice had a good point but she disregarded it in favor of her new project.

If she were going to do this, she would need help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yesterday was a day of rest. Today is a day of updating and tomorrow will be a schoolwork catch up day. My big sister had a bit of trouble with her appendix and in all the worrying I fell horribly behind, particularly in Economics and English. So, today, I want to get one update for each of my in progress stories and maybe put up another oneshot. With the way things are going, I don't think I'm going to be writing for a while.**

**So, here's Zach and Cam with Sweets and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

As soon as he saw them, all his doubts drained away.

At the coffee cart, he had heard two couriers talking about a "passionate kiss" on the platform and initially, he thought it was Booth and Brennan. It certainly sounded like something they'd do. They'd be bickering one moment and the next be at it like rutting beasts. Then, he had heard the incredulous tone, squashing that idea like one of Hodgins' bugs. Since everyone from Capital Hill to the sewer tunnels knew that Booth and Brennan were an accident that desperately needed to happen, it couldn't have been them.

His second theory had been Angela and Hodgins but that died quick. Ever since it came out that Angela had a husband, they had been broken up. They certainly couldn't be up to their infamous public sexcapades again, not after that triumphant can of worms.

So, being curious, Dr. Lance Sweets had asked the giggling women who they were referring to. When they said Dr. Saroyan and Zach, he had been completely disbelieving. They couldn't possibly be like that. Sure, there was a close student/mentor bond but nothing romantic. If so, then it would have been glaringly obvious.

One thing Sweets had learned while working with the Squint Squad was that none of them truly understood the concept of subtlety. Their idea of subtlety could be compared to a naked senator playing the banjo in the middle Times Square. But according to his sources (his very cute sources), they not only were together but were in "love with a capital L".

No. Freaking. Way. After leaving the women behind (and getting the brunette's number), he decided to come into the lab and see for himself. There was no way that a guy like Zach could snag a woman like Dr. Saroyan. Just…no.

Yet, as he watched them in her office, he knew it was the real deal. They were just talking but their body language screamed of affection and familiarity. When Zach brushed some hair out of her eyes and she smiled like a cat in the sun, his jaw dropped to his chest.

_Dude…forget __**King**__ of the Lab__**, Emperor**__ Zach the First is in the house! Er…Lab! Ho-ly __**hell!**_

Forcing his jaw back in place, he knocked on the open door jam and they looked at him as one. Amusement filled Zach's eyes and he turned back to her, extending a hand to her.

"Pay up.", he said before grinning triumphantly.

"Damn.", she groused playfully while fishing a 20 out of her purse. "You couldn't wait another hour, Sweets?"

"Um…well, I…er…" he stammered, thrown by the couple-y behavior.

"Camille and I made a wager that you would be here before noon. She lost and now she has to…" Zach began to explain.

"_Zach_.", Camille sing-songed warningly, as she drew her hand across her lips in the "zip it" motion.

He stopped and then looked at her with confusion for a second before comphrension filled his gaze.

"This is one of those moments when less information is more, correct?"

Cam smiled and nodded.

Sweets chuckled at the question and added, "Yeah, dude. Keep that to yourself. So, you two are in a committed relationship?"

It seemed like a shield went up with each of them because their good humor was replaced by suspicion. After a moment, Sweets realized why. He was a psychologist, the equivalent of a leper with them, and he was a member of the FBI. They probably thought that he was going to try and make them end it or worse (in their eyes), _**analyze**_ them.

"I'm not asking in a professional way. Since you two work for the lab, the FBI has no say so on whether you hook up or not. I'm just curious and surprised. You guys are like night and day." he assured them.

Both relaxed and Zach came to her from behind, wrapping his arms around her tenderly.

"It just happened. Since my return from Iraq, I had been drifting. I was changing every day and it was very frightening, especially since I didn't really have anyone to confide in. That isn't an insult to you, Dr. Sweets. It's just that I don't know you very well and I am uncomfortable around psychologists." he assured him, cutting his protest off before he could even think of it.

"It's okay. So, Cam became your confidant?"

"Yes and I had been interested in her romantically for over a year so I told her that. She reciprocated my feelings and we've been together for the last 3 months."

Sweets was impressed. Not many relationships could seem so stable in such a short period of time. That, and the fact they had managed to hide it for so long. Secrets never lasted long in the Jeffersonian.

"Cool. Well, if either one of you need to talk, my door's always open and I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, Sweets." Cam replied while tilting her head, offering her neck to a pleased Zach.

_Okay, time to go. Hearing about it is one thing but seeing it s a whole different ball game._

As he left, he made sure to close the blinds and the door, letting them have a little privacy.

Fishing the number out of his pocket, he grinned as he traced the flowy pink script.

Maybe Daisy would be interested in lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: My sister finally bit the bullet and got her stupid appendix out. I feel terrible because she's in pain but I'm also relieved. Now that the nasty son of a bitch is out, it won't give her anymore trouble. And I won't have to yank out anymore gray hairs.  
**

**I really should be resting now (I've got the beginnings of conjunctivitis in my right eye) but my crushed by schoolwork muse got a nice little jolt tonight. I was watching Bones on TNT (unfortunately, it was the one when Cam and Booth did the deed) but the interactions between Cam and Zach within the eppy put in the mood to do some CZ goodness so I'm going to try and finish up the reactions tonight.**

**Hopefully, my eye and my muse will cooperate.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Cam exited her office with Zach, feeling as if another part of a weight had been lifted off of her. She hadn't realized just how taxing it had been to hide such a big thing from everyone until now. To know that people knew, to be able to be affectionate (within reason) in public with him was liberating. They could finally act like a couple everywhere, not just when they were alone.

"Are you coming over tonight?" he asked as they walked towards his office.

"Yeah. I should be there around 7:30, 8 at the latest."

He sighed deeply and remarked sadly, "Hopefully that will give me enough time to explain myself to Hodgins. I don't like having him displeased with me."

"Fighting with your best friend _**always**_ sucks." Cam commiserated. "But, I really think he's more hurt than angry."

"Explain.", Zach urged before coming to a halt outside the door, looking at her attentively.

She allowed a fissure of pleasure to go through her at his insatiable curiosity before explaining, "Zach, you and Hodgins are close, right?"

"I consider him to be family, sort of like a crazy bug and conspiracy theory obsessed…brother from another mother." he agreed immediately, tripping over the colloquialism.

"You've been on _**Urban Dictionary**_ again, haven't you?"

The pink in his cheeks made her smile and she continued, "Since you two are so close, to keep something as major as you and I from him seems like a slap in the face, a sign of mistrust. Now, it's not rational but it's still true…plus, I think we may be putting salt in the wound."

"You're referring to his failed relationship with Angela. To see us reminds us of what he lost, therefore causing him further emotional turmoil, which he expresses as anger. I understand. So, how do I fix it?" he asked earnestly.

Another reason why she had fallen so quickly for him was the fact that he wasn't afraid to own up to his mistakes. Once he knew he was in error, he did his utmost to correct the problem. That was a sign of strength and maturity that so-called "normal" men rarely had.

"Just talk to him. Let him yell. Yell back if you have to and be honest with him. Not too honest, though. I don't want him knowing too many details about…"

"Our sex life." he finished. "You needn't worry about that, Camille. After all, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

She chuckled and he slipped into his office, causing her to turn back towards the stairs, only to see Brennan standing at the bottom of the staircase. How long she had been there was beyond Cam's comprehension but at least she didn't look judgmental. No, she looked…shy?

"I…I just wanted to say that I'm genuinely pleased for the two of you. Although, I would've never thought of you and Zach as an item, I can see that you complement each other…and that you make each other happy. Should any complications arise with the Board or the FBI, I want you to know that I will be in your corner."

Cam smiled. Over the last year, she and Brennan had gone from outright enemies to colleagues to a friendship. Kind of a whole Alpha/Beta female bond… Oh, great, now Zach had gotten to her. Damn his logic!

"Thanks and it goes for you too." she replied.

"Pardon?"

"You _**know**_ what I mean, Brennan." Cam said with an arched brow.

The thought of Booth and Brennan getting together was no longer a sore spot with her. In fact, she was rooting for them. Once they got their heads on straight, they'd be one of those couples of legend. And honestly, Seeley was much better off with the auburn haired scientist than with her. They were too different. Booth and Brennan were different too but like her relationship with Zach, their differences complemented each other like puzzle pieces.

It…could…**work!**

To her surprise, a variation of the usual "We're just partners" excuse didn't come out.

In a small voice, Brennan confessed, "He drew a line. After everything with Epps, he drew a line and it shouldn't be crossed. He doesn't even _**want**_ to cross it.", she finished in almost a whisper.

Even with the whisper, the sadness within was heavy, screaming "_**I**_ want to cross it!" loud and clear.

Cam shook her head in disbelief.

_How blind can she be? __**OF COURSE**__, he wants to cross whatever Berlin Wall-esque Line there is. And __**he's**__ a damned fool for drawing it in the first place…and __**I'm**__ a damned fool for making him feel he had to draw it…_

Cutting off her guilty/annoyed thoughts, Cam brought out gently, "That was a long time ago, Brennan. You should talk to him, find out how he really feels. You might be surprised."

The woman's sky blue eyes rose to hers and after a minute, she nodded shakily before retreating, obviously mulling it over.

Cam hoped for the best.

_**You're a regular little matchmaker now, aren't you, Camille? It suits you…**_

Reassured by her brain that she had done the right thing, she decided to go and tackle the last of her paperwork.

She didn't want to be late for Zach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have to go to my doctor (conjunctivitis, ahoy!) and get examined. So, before I go out into the wild, blue yonder, I want to finish up the reactions and use this as a jump off point to the smut. After all, this fic must earn its M rating.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He found him sitting morosely on the bottom of the garage stairs and he sighed harshly. Zach despised confrontation but he knew that this one was necessary. Hodgins was his best friend and Camille's words had provided much needed guidance. Yes, he was incensed and rightfully so but he was also hurt. Keeping that fact in mind would make it easier to control his temper.

" It's about time you showed up. You and Cam decide to play hide the cannoli in your office?" Hodgins greeted sarcastically.

Zach took a deep, calming breath and replied, "No. For one thing, that would be unprofessional and for the record, it's _much _bigger than a cannoli."

Hodgins groaned and replied angrily, "Dude, that's just _**wrong!**_ You know what else is _**wrong?!**_ The fact that you've had a girlfriend for _**3 months**_ and didn't tell me! God damn it, I thought we were friends but I guess that was just yet another lie!"

The implication snapped what little control he had over his temper and he lashed back with a snarl, picking him up off of the stairs and slamming him into the nearest tree. Hodgins wheezed with the impact but didn't struggle, even as he put a forearm against his sternum.

"We _**are, **_Hodgins! Keeping my relationship with Camille under wraps had nothing to do with mistrust in your ability to keep it quiet or a need to sneak around! It was for _**practicality!**_ Neither one of us were sure that it would even work so we decided to be discreet, like a trial basis! After all, if we didn't work out, it would do even _**more **_damage to the team! Frankly, we didn't want to end up miserable like you and Angela, which is your own faults by the way!"

The rage in Hodgins eyes faltered and then was replaced by deep hurt. Inwardly, Zach swore. He should not have said that. No, he should have been more tactful. Yes, the break up between them had caused ripple effects through the team and yes, it was all their own faults but he could've found a better way to say it. He really did need a filter between his brain and his mouth.

When Hodgins coughed, Zach released him as if he were burned, stepping away from him. A sense of shame filled him as Hodgins struggled to his feet and he looked down at his shoes.

One drawback of embracing his emotions was that not all of them were positive. He shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him…

"Hodgins…"

"No, Zach. You've got a good point all the way down the line. Me and Angie just let it all hang out and when _**It**_ came out, we imploded, turning the lab into a battlefield and a soap opera set. And you and Cam…well, it's just odd...not a bad odd but just the kind of odd that would raise all sorts of hell if it didn't work."

Zach looked up and nodded earnestly, determined to get him to understand.

"Exactly. If our relationship failed before today, then the impact would have been minimal. The both of us may have been in emotional turmoil but it wouldn't have messed anyone else up. Of course, now that we've outed ourselves…"

"Which was _**awesome**_! Not even me and Angela had the kind of balls to make out on the platform!" Hodgins laughed, grinning in his usual lecherous way.

Relief filled him. If Hodgins was cracking an inappropriate joke, then he wasn't mad anymore.

Zach chuckled and finished, "…that advantage is gone. Thankfully gone. Keeping this from you and everyone else was quite taxing. As was…slamming you into the tree. Are you permanently damaged?"

"I think I've got a splinter in my ass."

"I refuse to remove it if you do."

"I'd kill you if you tried, dude."

"_Ah, I'm just in time for a death threat."_

He looked away from Hodgins and his mouth went bone dry. Camille was always appealing. Her body fit perfectly within the dimensions of the Golden Ratio and her features were symmetrical. But, now, god, now…he was looking at a goddess incarnated. The dress she wore was the colors of emeralds, making her eyes seem bigger and brighter. His eyes wandered over her form, his voice caught in his throat and his limbs were like concrete.

"Zach?" she questioned worriedly. "Zach, honey? Oh, I shouldn't have worn this..."

On the contrary. Zach felt that she should get a dress like that in every color...just so he could rip it off.

"Cam, I think you broke him." Hodgins said. "Dude, are you okay?"

Okay? He was better than okay… he was fantastic and consumed by animal instinct and lust. He felt like his temperature was rising to the boiling point.

She came forward and touched his shoulder and that simple touch was enough to turn him in a metaphorical wildfire. With a low guttural growl, he pulled her to him and devoured her mouth. Camille squeaked but responded eagerly, digging her nails into the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Whoa-ho! All right, you guys, I'm going to go and hit the sack…which you are probably going to do in the non sleeping way and in the naked way, which I **_really don't want to think about_**! Good night!", Hodgins stammered before running back towards the main house.

Zach broke the kiss and impulsively picked her up like a bride, needing to get her inside as soon as humanly possible.

"Good night, Hodgins!" Zach called genially before carrying her upstairs, nearly dropping her twice as she nibbled his ear.

As soon as the door shut, the sound of ripping fabric filled the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: My eye has thankfully healed and I have finally gotten back in school. I only missed a week and a half but it was at the totally wrong time. My midterms are in less than 2 weeks. Thank God that I'm off on Monday. It'll give me valuable time to catch up.**

**However, schoolwork couldn't stop me from writing this. Enjoy the CZ love.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I apologize for shredding your dress. I'll replace it if you want me to."

He was so sweet, even when he was turned on. It made another fissure of pleasure go through her body, this one tinged with deep affection and desire.

Cam stepped out of the ruined material and wrapped her arms around him. He moaned as she resumed her assault on his ears and slid his hands down to her ass, cupping and squeezing fondly. She steered him back towards his bed (conveniently in the living room) and shoved him down, straddling him with a wicked grin.

He smiled back and spanned her waist with his hands, stroking the soft flesh with his thumbs. Reaching, she unbuttoned the black dress shirt she had on, only to reveal a white graphic tee with an intricately detailed dragon on the side. The sight brought back memories of when they first met, when the first little hint of something more came to fruition…

Zach sat up and pulled it over his head, revealing his creamy skin to her heated gaze. He certainly did work out. Not only was he a runner, he was an avid swimmer and he could be found every morning downstairs, working with free weights, a habit picked up in Iraq.

He certainly couldn't be called scrawny anymore. Their lips met again and their tongues twined together in a familiar, sensual dance.

Her bra suddenly loosened and she shivered as the cold air and his hands found her breasts. Cam gasped as he captured her nipples between thumb and index fingers, twisting and stroking them in just the way she liked. Soon, his mouth would replace them.

_**//////////////**_

He never tired of her touch or her taste.

Every time they made love, it felt just as intense as their first time. Camille was moaning and writhing underneath him, urging his lips closer to her nipple. Her nails dug into his scalp and he purred as he switched breasts. His scalp had never been an erogenous zone for him but she had discovered all sorts of places to touch him that would turn him to goo in her hands. His neck, his ears, his scalp, his heart…

Love was a process of different chemicals in the brain, a product of the evolution of the human race. It was there to ensure that the race would live on, that bonded couples would conceive and raise offspring.

Love was also necessary in non scientific ways. It provided balance and it soothed like a healing balm.

The time before her, the years of isolation had filled him with ice. He had taught himself that emotions led to nothing but pain and irrational behavior, causing him to avoid them at any cost. He had been miserable, obliviously miserable, resigned to being alone for the rest of his life.

But, things had changed now. Camille had brought peace and warmth to his world, expanding it, enriching it. Zach could no longer imagine a future without her in it.

Trailing his lips down the flat expanse of her abdomen, he playfully dipped his tongue into her navel, smiling at the usual giggle. Zach then moved to the waistband of her panties, noting that they were black lace, her favorite pair. Keeping that in mind, he carefully removed them but threw them carelessly under his shoulder.

Just because he didn't rip them did not mean that he didn't want them out of the way.

_**//////////////**_

"_Zach…"_ she whimpered, her body finally coming down from its high.

He finally moved away from her sopping core, his lips glistening with her creams. She whimpered as his eyes burned into her and pulled him up, hungrily taking his lips. Zach wiped away the clear droplets leaking from her eyes and brought her knees up. Realizing what he wanted, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hands press against his back. His left arm cushioned her and the other held her in place, preventing her from wiggling away from him.

The more intense it got, the more she shied away a little. It was just one of her quirks.

She gasped as he entered her and Zach nuzzled her shoulder, moving slow and deep. Cam moaned with every connection, feeling her body gear up for yet another orgasm. Each sensation felt like an electric shock, causing her to quiver and sink her teeth lightly into his shoulder.

He gasped and she did it over and over again, noting how his hips bucked against her.

Zach liked to be bitten. He also liked to be scratched if the growls against her jugular were any indication. That could be interesting.

"_Camille…"_

He wasn't a loud lover. He wasn't a shouter or a swearer. He didn't have to be. Just the look in his eyes, one of bliss and freedom told her that what she did to him satisfied him fully. His body began to join hers in quivering and soft moans escaped his parted lips, signaling that he was about to shatter.

"Come for me, Zach." she urged gently.

His fingers stole to where they were joined and he gritted out, "Not…without…you."

It only took a firm brush of his fingertips over her aching nub before she cried out his name, a sweet orgasm surging through her like lava. He joined her with a low groan and she tenderly stroked his cheek as he emptied inside her in thick streams.

They kissed as they tangled his bedding around them, shrouding them from the pale moonlight. Cam ended up flat on her back while Zach rested on his side, idly tracing swirling designs on her arm.

"Is it just me or is it getting more intense?" she asked after the last aftershock rocked her.

It felt like the Earth was spinning backwards on its axis and a deep, heavy contentment filled her.

"It's not just you. At the rate we're going, it's likely that we will kill each other within a year." he replied with a wry, boyish smile.

She smiled and replied, "I can think of worse ways to go and at least we'll die with smiles on our faces."

"There**_ is_** that…" Zach agreed with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Cam chuckled and closed the distance between their lips, looking for more.

He was happy to oblige her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Damn, it's been forever since I updated this. I'm better, my family is better, and I just cut my hair. I'm so happy to have my afro back! I'm also happy that you all enjoyed the CZ lovemaking and there will be more to come (pun very intended) later. Right now, however, it's time to get into the subplots. The majority of this chapter will be Hodgela angsting but it will get better. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair."

"Okay….and then we won't have sex until it grows back."

"I will never think about cutting my hair ever again. I'm going to be a hippie."

"Just don't grow a beard, Zach. You might contaminate remains."

"Noted, Camille."

Jack snorted as he listened to them talk on the platform and was immediately hit by a surge of nostalgia. His mind went back to B.P. days, Before Proposing, when he and Angie were together and happy. They had bantered like that. They had talked like that. They used to talk for hours about everything and nothing, feeling as if they could take on the world….

He was haunted by deep regret. After everything came out, he had shut down. Instead of being supportive and staying by her side, he walked out of the church and to the nearest bar. He had gotten completely shitfaced and he had ignored all calls, preferring to be miserable in solitude.

When he had gotten back to the lab, he had taken his ring back and pawned it, unable to look at it or her. Angela had been devastated but the devastation had turned to anger which had turned into shouting matches, especially after Z-Man went to Iraq. The worry and the epic failure of their wedding had caused them to lash out. No, it had been beyond lashing out. It was pure meanness, meanness that had rocked the lab to its foundations. Nobody, not even Brennan, stuck around longer than necessary in order to avoid being collateral damage.

Their last argument still rang in his head…

She had called him a fucking lying bastard, saying that he had never loved her. If he had, he would've stayed. He in turn called her a lying adulterous whore, causing her to slap him silly before fleeing the lab in tears. Another night, another bar, and another morning of tossing his cookies for three hours before burying himself in work. Since then, he and Angela barely spoke and actively avoided each other, communicating through assistants.

It was pure torture. He longed for a time machine to go back to that church. If he had the chance, he would put things right. Knowing that Zach the human calculator could actually maintain a healthy relationship was like twisting the knife. Don't get him wrong, he was happy as hell for the little weirdo and Cam but it still hurt to see them or hear them in all their coupley glory, especially knowing that Angela was dating other men.

It was a potent reminder of what his pride and his stupid mouth had lost him.

_**//////////////**_

"Can you change the assailant's height to 6'2? Force measurements seem to indicate…"

A stomach growl worthy of a pissed off dragon cut through his rambling and Angela chuckled at the sheepish look on Zach's face as Cam looked at him knowingly from the other side of the Angelator.

"Did you forget to eat lunch again?" she asked with a small smirk.

A light pink flush colored his cheeks and Angela bit back a giggle as he replied to his sneakers.

"No. I had a Snickers bar and a mountain dew…"

"…_**4 hours ago**_ because I forced them down your throat. Go get some real food. Now." Cam insisted in a perfect "I'm your girlfriend, listen to me, genius" tone.

"But, the case…" he protested even as he let her guide him towards the door.

"…will still be here when you get back. Zach, I don't want you to pass out from malnutrition. It'll look like I don't take care of you."

"But you _**do**_ take care of me! My physical and mental wellbeing has improved greatly because of you. Also, malnutrition takes approximately…" he insisted with earnest puppy eyes, making Angela want to squeal. They were so damn cute…

A pang of nostalgia went through Angela as Cam pressed her lips against Zach's to shut him up. She had to do that a lot with Jack. Once he got off on a tangent about his bugs or the oh so obvious way the US government was trying to corrupt the young, only her lips could make him stop. Every time she did it, it always led to more kisses and he would always whisper that he loved her, that he would always love her…

"_**You **_**never**_** loved me! You would've stayed if you did! You wouldn't have pawned my ring! You wouldn't have run away like a coward if you really loved me! You're a fucking lying bastard, Jack Hodgins!"**_

"_**I'd rather be a fucking lying bastard than a lying, adulterous whore like **_**you**_**!"**_

She had slapped him, after that. She had slapped him for calling her a whore. She had slapped him for leaving her. She had slapped him for pawning their ring. She had slapped him for calling her out in front of everyone. She had slapped him because she knew that he was right. She _**had**_ committed adultery (whether she meant to get married or not) and she was a whore. A dirty, heartbreaking callous whore. No wonder he had left her. _**She **_would've left her…

The devastation in his baby blue gaze made her turn tail and flee, bawling like an infant from heartbreak and shame.

Everything was so fucked up. They were coolly professional with each other and refused to talk about what happened between them. He couldn't even look at her, she revolted him so much. She couldn't blame him. After the Fight, she had started "dating". Actually, it was more like "satisfying her biological urges". It never left the bedroom and rarely lasted more than a couple of weeks. Logically, she knew that she was just making things worse, that she would never get over Jack Hodgins but what else could she do?

He wouldn't take her back even if she begged him.

_**//////////////**_

"We have to do something."

Watching Angela and Hodgins steal longing, regretful glances at each other made his heart metaphorically break. They were his friends and to know that they were miserable made Zach feel ill. He could scarcely comprehend being without Camille. Hodgins must be feeling terrible. Angela, too. No amount of "flings" could hide the misery the usually exuberant artist felt. He had even seen her crying late one night, a picture of her with Hodgins in her right hand. Hodgins and Angela were a symbiotic entity. They needed each other to be able to thrive.

It was absolutely unacceptable for them to be apart!

"I was hoping you'd say that. I've been thinking the same thing for days but I don't want to make things worse." Camille admitted while sitting on the lounge couch next to him with two sodas.

"Camille, _**look**_ at them! We couldn't _**possibly**_ make things any worse than they are now!"

"I can think of a few ways we can.", she said with bitter humor before taking the rest of his shrimp fried rice.

Honestly, so could he but he wouldn't rationalize this away. Being irrational had worked for him so far…

"Waiting for them to fix things on their own is no longer an option. We must act if we want them to have some form of happiness." he declared while looking straight into her eyes.

"Return balance to the Force, we must." Camille said after a moment, showing that she was on board.

"I actually know what that means. So, how do we go about this?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey, you guys. I am finally on Spring Break so I'm using the time to catch up on my writing before my hiatus (See HEADS UP, YOU GUYS on my profile) and to unwind. Thankfully, school is in the homestretch and soon, it will be summer.**

**Anyway, let's get back into the story. I'm wired and when I'm wired, my muses are wired so this is a big chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Okay, let's get started. What do Angela and Hodgins have in common?"

"Sex."

"Zach!"

"What?! They _**do! **_ I had to hear it, which was _**very**_ unpleasant to say the least! Put it down!"

Cam sighed and wrote **SEX** in bold purple chalk on the blackboard. Once they had agreed on this project, he had brought it out, along with a box of chalk that could be compared to Joseph's Coat of Many Colors. His nieces and nephews had sent it to him, he explained. It doubled as sidewalk chalk and he had used it to draw diagrams of bones on the driveway so he could study.

A smile curved her lips as she remembered the fondness in his eyes as he talked about his family and she hoped to meet them soon. Wait, what? Meet his family? Where the hell did _**that**_ come from?

_**Well, that's what happens when you fall in love with a capital L, dear. Don't panic.**_

She wasn't panicked, per se. Just surprised. In the other relationships she had, she had never considered meeting the guy's family, ever. Well, it wasn't like she had the opportunity before. Her string of flings never lasted more than a month and Seeley…yeah, no. Just… no.

"All right, what else?" she asked as she switched to orange.

"Misplaced guilt and self destructive tendencies."

"Do you want them to get back together or not, Zacharoni?"

"I do but honesty is the best policy when it comes to matchmaking. If we skip over the bad things, they'll choke out the good like weeds. Could you please hand me the red?"

Cam just looked at him. Was this the Zach she had met 2 years ago? It couldn't be! He just summed up the demise of a relationship in less than 3 sentences and with no anthropological jargon in sight. He was willingly applying his brilliant mind to helping his haplessly in love best friends. He wasn't even complaining about the irrationality of it all…

"**I **_**have changed…"**_ he had said on the futon.

"Camille, what's-mmph!"

She was going to have red chalk dust in her hair but it was okay. Zach responded readily to her kiss but she could still sense his confusion. They broke for air and Cam giggled softly as he scrubbed a hand across his face, leaving a bright red streak.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you just kiss me?"

"Because I love you."

"And…"

"Because you've evolved past the man I met two years ago. Because you're not hiding behind rationality and reason and…"

"…I'm fully embracing my humanity."

She nodded and he smirked before quipping, "Well, if I had known that embracing my humanity would turn you on, I would've done it ages ago."

A large cloud of orange chalk dust covered his head by the time she finished knocking him upside it.

Neither of them cared because they were laughing so much.

_**//////////////**_

Hodgins heard a completely girly shriek and looked towards the garage to see a chalk dust covered Zach chasing a chalk dust covered (and drenched) Cam with the hose. She winged a balloon at him but slipped on the grass, landing firmly on her ass. Instead of soaking her, though, Zach helped her up and handed her a basket full of water balloons and ice.

"Thanks, Zacharoni."

"I like my opponents to have a running chance." he declared before spraying her in the face.

"Oh, it's **on!**"

Hodgins shook his head as the couple wrestled in the yard for the hose before turning his thoughts inward. Angela had looked different, lately. Not only was she depressed, she seemed to be losing weight and she was feverishly creating. Her office was more like an overfilled art gallery now. The stains on her hands would give the mass spec a heart attack. He was worried about her. He missed her so much…

A water balloon pasted him right in the face.

Sputtering, he glared over the balcony and saw Cam literally rolling on the ground laughing as Zach grinned up at him triumphantly.

"You little bastard! What the hell?!" he roared as he picked balloon bits out of his beard.

"I am perfectly aware of who my father is, Hodgins! Stop brooding and come down here and join us! It will keep you from getting dehydrated and I need reinforcements from the Dark Menace!" Zach called back as Cam resumed their wrestling match.

Well, it _**was**_ hot as Hades out and it would be good distraction from thinking about Angela.

Plus, he _**owned**_ at Water War! In, definitely in!

"It's every man for himself, Addy! I declare war in the name of Cantilever!"

_**//////////////**_

Angela was nervous.

She had heard about the Water War from Brennan and she wanted in. She was the Queen of Water War and it was just too damned hot and too damned pretty out to be cooped up inside. Besides, all of her art supplies were in dire straits. If she wasn't tinkering with the Angelator, she was drawing, sculpting, painting, _**anything**_ to not think about him.

Jack was everywhere. She saw him at the Lab, in her dreams, in her nightmares. It was torture. She could barely get an hour's rest and her appetite was affected. She still ate but nothing tasted right anymore, like wax fruit or old pizza.

Something had to give but she was afraid of what give it would be.

She wanted her Hodgepodge back. She had found her…Grayson and broke it off with him. He had tried to convince her to stay married, to return to the islands with him. He had even built her a house with his bare hands but she just couldn't. She couldn't leave the Lab. She couldn't leave DC. She couldn't leave Bren or Studly or Cam or Zach. Most of all, she couldn't leave Jack. Nothing, not even her stupid, stupid, _**godfuckingdamn stupid**_ actions, could stop her from loving him. But, what if he rejected her?

Unconsciously, she pressed down on the accelerator, looking to go past his place and back to her apartment…

**No!**_** No more running! You are going to grow up, you are going to soak your friends, and you are going to corner and talk to Jackson Thomas Hodgins and settle this shit **_**once and for all! **_**Rejection is better than not knowing, Pearly Gates!**_

With the fire of Billy Gibbons in her soul, she pulled to a defiant stop in his driveway and turned off the car, throwing the keys into the backseat so she wouldn't chicken out. Grabbing her ice water filled Super Soaker, she stepped out of the car and onto the lawn. Her bare feet squished in the grass and she scanned the battlefield, scoping the scene.

Brennan was on top of the SUV, pelting a laughing (and very shirtless) Booth with water balloons. Her laughter could be heard easily and she didn't karate chop him as he picked her off of the SUV and into the sprinkler. Progress? She hoped so.

Zach was rapidly climbing a tree, Cam hot on his heels with a balloon full of…_**Cherry Slush?! **_This was a no holds barred war! He was also shirtless and Angela's brow arched at the definition his body showed. He was no Studly or her Jack but Z-Man looked good. In another life…

Angela gasped as he launched out of the tree and did a mid air back flip into the Pool, looking every bit the Cirque De Soleil performer. Cam just looked dumbstruck at him and sputtered, "Forget Zacharoni! Your new nickname is Crazy Ass Daredevil! What if you _**missed?!"**_

A balloon to the back of his head cut off his technical explanation and Angela's mouth went bone dry. Jack…looked…delicious. He always did. The man looked like Michelangelo himself had returned from the grave just the sculpt him but he looked different. He was even defined if that were possible and he had a tan: a natural, all over tan that made his eyes look like the sky had broken two chunks and put them in his face.

Her knees started to give out but Brennan's strong hand pulled her up.

"I see him too, Ange. Perhaps you should go talk to him…or at least soak him a little more so the water can run down his abdominals again."

"Brennan!" she giggled.

"What? I'm not blind! Seriously, Angela. Go talk to him. What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity." she replied seriously.

"Dignity is nice but sometimes, it's overrated. Now, scoot. I have to go find Booth and put ice in his swim trunks."

And then she was gone, a Big Gulp cup worth of ice in her giggling hands. Brennan was giggling? She knew how to giggle? And she had just said that she was going to molest Booth with ice. Brennan didn't molest people, especially her "just" partner and not with ice…

_What is this, The Twilight Zone? Oh well. Even if it is, she's right. It's time to man…er, woman up._

_**//////////////**_

"Angela is here."

Hodgins turned to see her approaching and his mouth went dry. She had on a pair of paint stained Jeffersonian sweats and a black bikini top with red ladybugs on it. He remembered buying it for her during a jaunt to the mall and taking it off of her time and time again. She had certainly lost weight and she was pale from lack of sun but she was still the luscious hourglass he knew and still loved.

When she stepped into the pool area, she set down her water gun and looked shyly at him and her feet.

"You're not gonna kick me out, are you? I…I'd understand if you did."

"Of course not. You know you're welcome here. Zach, could you go find Cam, please? I think she's in the kitchen."

The comprehension in his gaze was yet another sign of improvement with the little weirdo. Cam really was good for him…

"Okay. I'm glad you could make it, Angela."

He climbed out of the pool and shook his hair out, sending water everywhere like a dog…or a hippie. Hodgins snorted. Of course, he'd actually do it. He was Zach, Lifelong Emperor of the Lab (Hodgins was still King, Boss Lady girlfriend be damned!) and Sultan of Literal.

"Me too, sweetie. I'll see you later."

"Of course you will. War's not over until midnight." Zach replied with a barely sane smirk.

The door shut behind him and she asked, "Is he serious?"

"As a heart attack. Dude's crazy when it comes to this stuff. Did you see him jump out of the damned tree?"

"I thought Cam was going to kill him for that!" she laughed.

It had been so long since he heard her laugh and even longer since he had heard laugh around him. It was nice but…

"Jack, can we talk? Like really talk? No bullshitting, no blaming… just please? Something's got to give."

He knew the haunted look in her almond eyes. It was the same one he had every time he looked into a mirror. He pulled his shirt back on and gestured for her to follow him.

Zach's place was empty and quiet. They would need empty and quiet for this.

_**//////////////**_

She was entranced by what was on the blackboard.

Everything about her and Jack had been laid out in an objective rainbow, written by two obviously scheming friends. She couldn't even get mad. If she had to put two eternally stubborn people back together where they belonged, she'd employ this same tactic.

"I just love how big Cam wrote sex and Zach… misplaced guilt…yeah, that's good. Real good. Way to state the obvious, Z-Man." Jack sniped quietly, betraying his true feelings behind the bitter sarcasm.

He was just as entranced as she was.

**~Hodgins and Angela: Common Ground~**

**SEX**

**Self destructive**

**Misplaced Guilt**

**Want to change the world**

**Feel emotions (+ or -) intensely/Protective towards ones they care about**

**Miserable apart**

**Losing weight/ sleep/appetite**

**Perverted Sense of Humor (ties into first item)**

**Creativity (her art, his experiment ideas, again linked to first item)**

**Still in Love.**

It all sounded right to her, especially the last item. If she were looking at it objectively, she would conclude that the subjects were in love, were going to remain in love and their fucking issues wouldn't stop the love, just the being together part. She would then conclude that being apart was not good for the subjects, that it was wearing down both their physical health and their spirits. So, the obvious solution was to work through the issues.

But, damn it, _**she didn't know how!**_ Art could not make science her bitch this time and now, Angela couldn't even run. She had told him that they had to talk, to give, and now she was just frozen and confused and pissed and sad…

A soft sob escaped her before she could stop it and she could already feel herself start to shake.

When Angela cried, she _**cried.**_ It was ugly and gut wrenching and it was a full body act. By the time she was done, she was exhausted and had a splitting headache. She didn't do it often but when she did…

"I'm sorry!" she managed to say before dissolving into hiccuping sobs.

_**//////////////**_

If his eyes got any wider, they would fall out of his head.

"…I swear to God, I didn't know I was married, Jack! I swear to fucking God I wouldn't have gotten involved with you if I did know and I'm so fucking sorry…"

He had only seen her cry like this once and that was after he and Dr. B had been rescued.

"…and I totally get why you broke up with me and pawned the ring and everything! I mean, if the person I fell ass over heels for against my better judgment had a spouse and I had to find out in front all my friends and God, I'd be pretty damn mad too…and I'd get drunk too! You reeked of Cuervo, just to tell you…"

When she cried like this, she talked and interrupting was not a good idea until she was done.

"…and then I _**slapped you**_! I slapped you and embarrassed you in front of everyone _**again**_ just because you were right and...I'm a lowdown horrible person and I'm worse because I still love you and you deserve so much better than me!"

She stopped talking and stood in front of the blackboard sniffling, waiting for him to say something, do something.

"It wasn't all your fault, Angie."

"Yes, it was!"

"It _**wasn't!**_ Okay, you had a husband which totally sucked but I could've stayed with you! I could've helped you find him and stuck by you but I didn't!"

"Because you were hurt."

"Yeah. But, people in love hurt each other all the time and you really didn't know, Angela. _**No one**_ can fake that level of horrified. I was an idiot. A drunken, cowardly idiot when I yelled at you. You _**needed**_ to slap me. I shouldn't have called you a whore. You're not a whore."

"The evidence says otherwise." she replied bitterly.

Okay, enough with the self pity!

"Fuck the evidence! Woman…look at me!"

She shook her head and he sighed deeply before grabbing her arms and turning her around. She met his gaze beseechingly and he kissed her. Her lips were trembling and salty but yielding. He pressed a hand to the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tentatively twining his tongue with his.

_**Do you remember me? Accept me?**_

**Yes. **He did. He pressed her against the blackboard and let her wrap her legs around his waist, supporting her as they became reacquainted.

"You…are not... a whore and…I love you, too." he murmured between kisses.

"Still? After everything?"

"Mm-hm. We're going to make it work this time, Angela."

_**//////////////**_

"Victory is ours."

Cam looked at him with confusion until he nodded towards Hodgins and Angela. A _**kissing**_ and chalk covered Hodgins and Angela. Aww…

"You think we should tell them that we started this Water War just to get them back together?"

"No. Let them think that it's a happy coincidence. Now, come on. I'll make us something to eat."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I am on a total sugar buzz. I bought my movie candy before going to the movies (I'm hoping to go before the end of the weekend) and I ate whipped can straight from the can (which is where I got the idea for CZ) so I'm hyper. Instead of doing a typical teenager thing (like jumping out of a tree), I'm going to take this energy and write and help my mom cook and serve the first huge ass meal in our new house.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

It was times like these that reminded Cam that he was a 27 year old man instead of the 47 year old man his mind made him out to be.

He was sitting in his pajamas in front of a good rerun of Spongebob and spraying Reddi Whip into his mouth. Well, he wasn't literally spraying it but he put the tip into his mouth and let it go. His grown out mane of curls was pulled back into a ponytail and he was sporting a little scruff. With all the …action…of the weekend, he hadn't a chance to shave yet. Cam didn't mind. Beard burn felt pretty damned good in the right places. He pulled a nearby quilt over his lap and shook up the can again.

Unlike most of the men in his position, he had a job and a future but it was a potent reminder of their age difference. Compared to her, he was still a baby, still growing. In fact…

_I'm old enough to be his mom._

_**Not unless you were a **_**preteen**_** mom and if you were his mom, then what you two did in the Jacuzzi after the Water War/Matchmaking thing was illegal…**_

It _**ought**_ to be illegal to feel that good. She smiled as the can finally overloaded and there was a mini explosion. Unfazed, Zach picked up the nearby bag of animal crackers and started scraping it off of his face.

"That's not healthy." she greeted.

"It's good for my soul as is watching this animated sponge gallivant around town with his morbidly obese gay starfish lover." he replied cheerfully.

Shaking her head, she sat next to him and he handed her a fresh can of whipped cream from the refrigerator.

"Why do you have so many cans of whipped cream?" she asked between sprays.

She would pay for this breakfast with more time on the trails but running with Zach was fun. Doing other physical things with Zach was fun too.

"I went to Sam's Club with Hodgins and he bought it. He gave me half of a case and took the other half for himself to do something debauched with Angela and ice cream."

"Ewww…" Cam groaned as images filled her head.

"Yeah, well that's we get for being good matchmakers. While we're on the subject, how are we going to tackle Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?"

"I'm not sure we need to, Zach. I mean, they looked really chummy on Saturday."

"Just because they looked chummy doesn't mean they're getting naked together in the way they desperately need to….don't look at me like that, you know I'm right."

"I know you're right. It's just that I didn't think you noticed." she admitted.

Zach always seemed to be the port in the storm or the innocent bystander in all the Jeffersonian drama. Other than his thing with Naomi from Paleontology (did the woman have a last name?) and his relationship with her, Zach was seen as the man above it all.

"Camille, I notice _**everything**_. Noticing things is my livelihood. I just don't share my observations unless I feel the need to. When I was at home, my sisters always confided in me instead of my older brothers because not only am I impartial, I know when to shut the hell up. Their words, not mine. Brennan and Booth are _**not**_ together. They're making forward strides but they haven't jumped off the cliff yet. We just need to find a subtle way to become the marauding band of bloodthirsty Huns so they will."

The metaphor was hilarious and accurate all at once. Okay, Matchmaking Part Deux was a go.

"Backboard?"

"Back Sidewalk. Meet me there in 15 minutes."

Even when he tasted like whipped cream and morning breath, his kiss made her toes curl.

_**//////////////**_

He found her on the balcony, curled up in the purple bowl chair.

She had on her black kimono and Jack could see that it was all she had on. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a big sunflower clip on the side. What made her most breathtaking was the way the mid morning sun made her glow like an angel. Angela yawned and curled further into the seat, obviously tired.

With the way they've been at it, he was feeling the same warm exhaustion. He felt as if he could sleep for a month.

"Stop watching me doze and come here."

"But I _**like**_ watching you doze."

"Get over here, you bug and slime obsessed Creeper."

Jack chuckled and joined her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Angela sighed and tilted her neck up into his kisses, letting him leave yet another love bite on the flesh. His own still stung on his chest but he wouldn't dare complain. If Angela wanted to chomp on him, then she could. If Angela wanted a small Oceanic country named after her, then that would be awesome too. Hmm…anniversary gift…

"Creeper love is Deeper Love."

"T-shirt."

He and Angie always threatened each other with t-shirts immortalizing their vocal faux pauxs.

"If you make it for me, I'll wear it."

Her smirk went unnoticed by him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the lack of an update. I'm on summer break now (thank god) so I should be able to give all of my stories (12!) the attention and nurturing they need. Zach and Cam's matchmaking for B&B is still a go but the muse has pushed that plot line onto the back burner in favor of this one.**

**Zach's taking her home. One thing I hated about the show was that they never really fleshed out our beloved genius' background. He's got a skillion siblings and nieces and nephews and we never met any of them. Not to mention his parents. Well, I'm going to use this section (at least 5 chapters) to right that wrong. There'll be OCs galore and lots of CZ sweetness for your summer enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Just **ask** her!"

"I **can't!**"

"Why not? It's just seven words!"

"Seven words that could cause her to run off screaming into the night!"

"You're such a pansy, dude! Just fucking _**do**_ it before I do it for you!"

"I don't know what that means and if you interfere, not even Dr. Brennan will be able to identify your remains!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I am _**promising**_ you! Do it and die painfully!"

Cam listened to Zach and Hodgins' hissed argument outside her office as she filled out forms with amused curiosity. She had an idea of what he wanted to ask and instead of causing fear, it caused excitement. While he was sleeping off a triple shift, she had intercepted a phone call from Moira Addy, his mother, calling to inform him of the yearly family get together and to ask what excuse she needed to tell the family this year for his absence...

Moira had literally fallen out of her chair in surprise when Cam had introduced herself as his girlfriend and she had enjoyed her conversation with the kind matriarch immensely. Although, she sounded "normal", she could pick up some Zach's mannerisms in her tone, confirming that she was his mother. Cam wanted to meet her in person, along with his father, his siblings, and all of his nieces and nephews. Cam wanted to get to know all of them because she planned on being with Zach for as long as she could.

Zach was finally shoved in and she looked up as he picked himself up, glaring at an "innocently" whistling Hodgins as he walked away.

"Hey. What do you need?"

"Will you come and meet my family?" he rambled nervously. "Every year, there is a family get together back home and I usually have no inclination to show up but things are different this year and I really want you to meet them because they are a crucial part of my psyche as are you and merging them together is only rational and…"

"Zach! Stop and breathe! I already know about the get together because I talked to your mom on the phone when you were in your day long coma 2 weeks ago. I will absolutely come with you to Michigan. I'm looking forward to it.", she cut off laughingly.

"Y-you did?" he asked shyly. "You are?"

"Yes. Now, come here."

He did so and she stood up to hug him. He had on his red and white striped shirt from the old days and his usual jeans and tennis shoes. She loosened his hair from its ponytail and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. He leaned into her touch and pressed a light kiss to the palm of her hand.

"Thank you, Camille."

"No need to thank me. Now, kiss me."

He was happy to oblige.

_**/**_

As he climbed out of the driver's seat, he looked at his childhood home for the first time in 10 years.

He still remembered the day he left, a day of sadness and anger. His brothers had always called him "freak" and had always asked when he was going to go off to college and "leave them all alone". Yet, when he had been accepted to U of M at the age of 17, they had been the most vocal protesters of his departure, topping even their mother and father. His sisters had rallied around him and helped him pack his things. They had pooled together some money and his eldest sister Kylie had made him a scarf, the same scarf he was wearing now. He still remembered her putting it on him…

"_Don't let them stop you from getting yours, Z. I know you don't know what I mean but the point is that you have a gift, whether it be from God or some gene from mom's side can be determined later but it's a gift. You need to go and use that mind of yours for good. The boys...well, I don't know what their deal is but I'll figure it out. Go. Come back a badass anthro-whatever-the fuck-you want to be. It'll shut them up fast."_

Like Kylie, Miranda, Rain, and Connie had said the same things and still wrote him regularly. Rain even sent pictures she had drawn for his apartment. Connie sent him food and Miranda sent photos of the young ones, keeping him updated

And speaking of young ones…

"Uncle Z! Uncle Z!" two little girls squealed as they ran from the porch.

He knelt down and caught Kylie's now 9 year old twins in his arms, hugging them tightly. He hadn't seen them in person since their 6th birthday party before he had moved to the Jeffersonian. They were virtual clones of their mother, only with honey colored skin, black hair and deep brown eyes, all inherited from their father. Their bone structure and zest for life were all Ky, though…

"Hello, girls. Where's your mom?"

"She's cooking with grandma and the Aunties. She said that we could help you and your girlfriend get settled. Is that her, Uncle Z? She looks scared." Lila said while looking at Camille through the windshield.

"Yes. Her name is Camille Saroyan. We work together in the Lab."

She did look scared but not enough to run. It was understandable. Camille came from a very small family and was unused to so many people. She swallowed and climbed out of the car, only to find Sophie looking up at her kindly.

"Don't be scared, Auntie Camille. We Addys don't bite. Well, sometimes the Dads and Uncles do but momma says it's okay because they're adults." she soothed sweetly.

That broke the ice completely and Camille laughed gently, kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

"You have pretty skin. It's like daddy's only a little lighter. Are you and Uncle Z gonna get married?"

Zach blushed beetroot at the frank question but Camille only smiled.

"Eventually, um…"

"Sophie Addy-James. My big sister Lila's with Uncle Z. We're actually twinsies but Lila came out of mommy first so that makes her older. She's not mean about it so it's okay. Being younger's more fun, anyways. Can we be flower girls in your wedding? We were with Aunt Rain's and she said that we did great."

"Sure, sweetie. Listen, I need to talk to your Uncle for a little bit. Can you go tell your cousins that we're here? I would like to meet them."

"Okay!" they replied cheerfully before darting off. "Grandma said that dinner will be ready in 2 hours!"

Zach smiled at their enthusiasm and that smile only got bigger as Camille wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I did okay?"

"Yes. Sophie and Lila are like the ambassadors of the kids and if they like you, which they do, then the rest of them will follow."

"Are they the oldest?"

"No. Connie has two 19 year olds and a 17 year old. Miranda has two 15 year olds, a 12 year old, and a set of 8 year old triplets, 2 boys and a girl. Rain's pregnant with twins right now and she's not due for another 5 months. Multiple babies run in my family. Did I mention that?"

"Yeah. I don't mind. Being an only child was lonely. Come on. Let's head inside."

_**/**_

"James, Michael (19), Jackie (17), Kenny, Olivia (15), Tyler (12), Lila, Sophie (9), Harry, Veronica, and Eric (8)…got it."

Rain was still deciding on names for her boys but Cam was confident that she'd learn them too. The teenagers liked her because she was a coroner and worked with their uncle on "cool and bloody" cases. They wanted to know about said cases but she had begged off on telling them for now. After all, they still needed to eat dinner…

As Zach had predicted, once Lila and Sophie had endorsed her, the other young ones followed. She was deemed cool when she played soccer with them and nice when she colored and watched Spongebob with them. All of them were good kids and brilliant, just like their Uncle Z.

"My older boys don't have children yet so you won't have to remember any more until the twins come. And until you and Zachary…well, I don't want to assume..."

"It's not an assumption, Mr. Addy. We've discussed marriage and children and it's going to happen."

Cam wanted to make it clear that even though that there was a bit of an age and personality difference, she loved their son dearly and was very willing to marry and make babies with him.

"Oh, wonderful! I always love having more grandkids to spoil and it's Cassius. Mr. Addy was my father."

Cassius, it was, then. Zach was the spitting image of his dad but shorter and stockier. Cassius was built like a rail and 6'3. He had on a dark green cardigan sweater and dark brown cords. His hair was almost as long as Zach's now and pure silver, hanging in his kind brown eyes..._**Zach's**_ kind brown eyes.

Moira came out of the kitchen and joined them on the stairs, looking at the photos fondly. She was 5'8 and had an understated Jackie O kind of elegance. Her light blonde hair was shot through with silver and her green eyes always blazed with curiosity…Zach's curiosity. Her cardigan was a lighter shade of green and her dress was black, brushing against the floor with each step.

"Each of my babies have a wall. This is Zachary's.", she said with a smile.

"I can tell by his hair." Cam giggled as she pointed to the first grade picture of her man.

He was in a black suit and even though his hair was completely in his eyes, the brilliant snaggle toothed smile betrayed him. The most recent one was his official shot for the Jeffersonian. He had on a black graphic tee with green airbrushed skulls on the side, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of grey canvas sneakers. He was in his lab coat and the smile on his face was more subdued but still genuine.

"I'm so glad he came this year. I'm not too sure I can speak for the boys, though…"

Cam frowned. Zach had mentioned his sisters, his parents, and his nieces and nephews in detail but not much about his 3 older brothers. All she knew were they were triplets and the oldest at 40. That and their names were Andrew, Peter, and Gregory.

"Why? What happened with them and Zach?"

Moira sighed and explained, "When I had Zachary, he was an utter and complete surprise, a welcome one but a surprise all the same. The girls took to him like ducks to water and so did the boys at first but as Zachary got older and his eccentricities began to manifest, they started treating him differently, bullying him. Cassius and I did our best to stop it, not to mention Kylie and the rest of the girls but it never worked for more than a week or two. I'm sorry to say that they were a bit jealous of him. I don't know why. Zachary's brilliant but he also carries a lot of sadness with him. You've noticed that, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Sometimes he just goes into his head and it takes a while for him to come out. So…do his brothers hate him?"

"It's hard to say, Camille." Cassius picked up. "Some days, I would swear that they did but they did miss him when he went to U of M and they do ask after him a lot. They follow his career and they have said time and again that they're proud of him but...hatred? I certainly hope not."

She did too. Underneath that shell of rationality and facts was a sensitive and gentle soul. Zach loved hard and with everything he had. To know or to even think that his own blood brothers couldn't stand him just because he was different had to hurt…

"Oh, dear!" Moira laughed.

Looking, Cam couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Zach. His hair was up in two pigtails with numerous sparkle barrettes and ribbons in it. His face, hands, and bare feet were painted with what looked to be body paint. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Lila and Sophie."

"I figured. You're the first one that they've been able to paint on, son." Cassius chuckled.

"Well, it's not like I was doing anything else and they asked so nicely…you know I can't say no to them. And it'll come off…_**right?**_" he called to the girls.

They stuck their heads out of the living room and nodded vigorously.

"Don't worry, Uncle Z, it comes off.", Sophie soothed.

"Yeah, we tested it on Fluffy." Lila added. "It came right off in the shower."

Fluffy was their large cat that was more like a small tiger than housecat.

"Fluffy? Is that why she's orange?" Moira asked them with an arched brow.

Wait, she wasn't supposed to be orange? Cam thought she was…

"_**Orange**_, grandma?" Lila asked hesitantly.

Moira nodded.

Both girls' eyes widened to the size of hubcaps and they said, "Uh-oh." before running off, yelling for the cowering cat.

"That reminds of Hodgins and not in a good way." Zach deadpanned, making Cam nearly fall down laughing.

"And on that note, Camille, why don't you get him cleaned off before he turns into The Thing's cousin? Come along, dear. We need to check on the roast." Cassius said while putting his readers back on.

Moira gasped and bolted, her chuckling husband right on her heels.

"I like your family."

"My family likes you. You heard my dad. Let's go. Perhaps I could send a sample to the lab for analyzing…"

Even when he was at home, he was still the Zacharoni she had grown to love in the lab.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys are enjoying Zach's family. It's time to bring his older brothers into the equation and more CZ with the fam.**

**My muses are working overdrive and I appreciate it. I haven't been this productive in my writing for a long time. It feels good and now, after this, I only have 2 more WIPs to update before meeting my goal of updating all of them within 2 days.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Dinner was loud and lively, a flurry of conversation and passed dishes. Everyone was around one table, one that had been built by Cassius himself, and Cam had sensory overload. It wasn't the bad kind but still…

"That good enough, Harry?"

"Uh-huh. Thanks, Unca Z.", the little boy replied as he dug into his chopped up broccoli.

Zach was going around, dealing with the little ones before he ate. He served their plates, chopped up "way too big" pieces, and listened as they talked to him. Although the body paint was gone (with thankfully no orange skin), he still kept his hair in the ponytails with all the barrettes, much to the delight of the girls. Cam had snapped a picture with them with him and sent it to the Lab to be "aww..."ed over.

"So, what is that you do, Camille?" a lightly sneering voice asked from across the table.

Andrew Addy was a Professor of Philosophy at Central Michigan University and it showed in his demeanor. He wasn't cold, per se but reserved and more than a little arrogant. He had on a tweed suit and polished black shoes. His big brown eyes blazed behind glasses and unlike the rest of the guys, his grayish-blonde hair was cut very short. He had dismissed her immediately, although that didn't stop his eyes from straying to her cleavage..

"I'm a coroner at the Jeffersonian. That's where I met your brother."

"But, wasn't he your student?" Peter asked with a faint challenge to his voice. "Isn't that a little...iffy?"

Peter Addy had moved the furthest away, to Seattle, and he owned an art gallery out there. Not only did he have his hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had a goatee and dressed in all black. He was the volatile child, the one who had the most tenuous hold on the Addy family temper. He was also the most tactless and rude, apparently...

"No, I was Dr. Brennan's student and by the time Camille and I established a relationship, I had my doctorate. She isn't the modern day incarnation of Mrs. Robinson and I resent the implication." Zach replied with a warning glare at his brother as he finally began to eat.

The table went silent, except for the oblivious kids and someone cleared their throat.

"Look, Zachary, they're not trying to be offensive…" Gregory started.

"They **_never_** do. They just end up being that way when it comes to the Family Freak of Nature. I understand **_perfectly!_**" Zach sneered sarcastically with hateful glares at the unrepentant Peter and Andrew.

Gregory sighed and got back to eating, his whole demeanor screaming "I tried". Gregory had moved to Ann Arbor to work as a vet and had the least frosty relationship with Zach. They weren't as close as he was to his sisters but when Gregory had hugged him, Zach had responded genuinely. Cam had a sinking feeling that he hadn't wanted to bully Zach but did it out a need for self preservation.

"Zachary…" Moira started.

"It's okay, mother. Let's just finish eating. Have you heard from Nate, Rain?"

Nate was Rain's husband and he was currently a medic with a unit in Iraq.

"Oh…uh, yeah. He's doing okay. His unit's been moved back onto base and…"

_**/**_

"Zach?"

"I'm fine, Camille." he lied flatly.

"No, you're not. Talk to me."

Zach sighed and made room for her on the window seat of his old room. After the mini interrogation, dinner had continued on but not as comfortable as it had been. On his way upstairs, he could hear his parents, Kylie and his other sisters tearing into Andrew and Peter so he knew that what happened tonight was just the opening salvo…

"Gregory is a victim of circumstance. If he didn't go along with them, he'd be targeted…"

"I figured that. What the hell is their problem with you?"

"Nothing besides the fact that I exist and that I've accomplished more in 27 years then they have their entire fucking lives.", he replied with bitter hurt.

Zach rarely swore and when he did, it was the milder ones. A "Damn it" when he stubbed his toe here or an amused "What the hell?" when Hodgins unveiled his latest contraption there. The only time when he deviated was when he was completely angry. His hands were trembling and she held them, stroking them soothingly. Her touch anchored him and was the only thing keeping him from going down there not to yell but to fight. It was bad enough when they targeted him but now, they had dragged Camille into their pettiness. It was absolutely unacceptable and it made him long to leave, to go back to DC where he was accepted fully…

"They're why you don't come home. I can tell. It's sad. You shouldn't let two idiots keep you from the rest of your family."

"I hate fighting with them. I hate causing people to turn against them and most of all, I just hate being judged by them. The only way to avoid it is distance."

"Or confronting them once and for all. Baby, I know you don't like fighting but sometimes, it's necessary. Now, if you don't do it, I will.", she brought out with steely resolve.

"Camille…"

"No. Something's got to give and you've been doing it too long. It's their turn. Handle it or I will."

He watched as she picked up a towel and headed to the bathroom and he lay back, staring up at the stars he had painted on the ceiling when he was 4.

He knew that she was right but he still felt frightened. Confronting them would answer all of his dark questions but Zach was unsure if he really wanted them.

It would lead to nothing but pain. But…well, sometimes pain was necessary…

All right. He would do it but not for himself or even his family.

He would do it for Camille.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: And now for the Zach vs. his brothers drama. I hope that this will live up to the hype that I ended the last chapter on and that you guys will enjoy it. **

**Now, since Zach was never outwardly pissed off on the show (well, except for the one time he socked Hodgins…which was totally **_**awesome**_**), I'm going off of the top of my head with Zach I've created. After all, I did hint that dude had a temper, especially when it comes to Cam, which is his breaking point. Read on and you'll understand.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She was in the kitchen when she heard footsteps approach.

"Well good morning, Camille." Andrew greeted in an oily tone.

Cam nearly winced at it but she didn't want to show weakness. Andrew's eyes had kept straying to her all night before bed and unlike when Zach looked at her, it made her stomach turn. He was one of those men that were used to women falling at his feet and apparently, he had a case of "Jungle Fever". And of _**course**_, she was in only in her underwear and a robe! Damn it…

"Good morning." she replied politely as she took two halves of a bagel out of the toaster.

She put butter on her half and then found the cinnamon for Zach's. When she turned to put it back, Andrew was there, making her startle and step back a little.

"Now, now…you don't need to be so skittish. I don't bite. Although, it seems my little brother does…"

A defensive hand went to the faint love bite on her throat and she replied firmly, "What Zach and I do is none of your business. I'm going to need you to get away from me."

"Why?"

"Because you're looking at me like I'm a prime cut of beef and I don't like it. I'm with…"

Andrew grabbed her arms and tried to force her protesting form against his.

"Zachary? _**Please.**_ What can a child like that give you that I can't? He doesn't even have social skills! You deserve better than a freak like him…"

Okay, now she was pissed. She lurched out of his grip and put the kitchen island between them, grabbing a meat tenderizer when he tried to follow.

"Your brother is twice the man you'll ever be! He's helped give peace to hundreds of people and he's genuinely kind, unlike you and all of your _**social skills!**_ I love him and the fact that you think that you can waltz in here and seduce me pisses me the fuck off!"

"_**And it pisses me off, too!"**_ a deadly sounding hiss from the doorway interjected.

Oh, shit. She remembered this Zach. This was the Zach who literally broke a man's wandering hand at that movie theater and got them thrown out. This was the Zach who had the eloquent diction of an Oxford graduate sailor. This was Primal with Rage Zach and she was going to get out of the way ASAP. His face was stained beetroot and his eyes blazed with indignant rage, even as he turned to face her.

"Camille, are you all right? Did he accost you?"

"He tried but I got away from him."

With that and a low snarl, he sprung into action. Before Andrew could break through his shock of seeing his "freak" little brother enraged, he was pinned firmly against the cabinets with a bread knife to his jugular.

"Try to leave and I will paint the walls with your blood. Sit down at the table." he hissed before releasing a now cowering Andrew.

"Look, Zachary, I was just…"

"**Shut. Up**. _**Peter!**_" he bellowed with the force of a shotgun, halting all motion upstairs and in the basement.

Apparently, none of them had heard Zach get mad because Peter practically fell into the room with his haste to answer the yell.

"Sit. Shut up and sit."

"What's going…?"

He slammed his hand down onto the granite with a deafening bang, making Cam jump.

"I am the educational product of one of the best forensic anthropologists of the century, her devoted trigger happy partner, 6 weeks in the United Sates Army and I am best friends with a man who keeps flesh eating bugs as **_pets_**, do you think I don't know how to kill you? _**Sit your ass down**_!"

Okay, time to get the knife away from him. Cam gently took it and got it far out of his reach. He was literally quivering with rage and his hands shook like leaves in a hurricane.

"Enough! I am finished being your target and I'll be damned if one of you bastards hurt Camille! You are going to tell me exactly what your problems are with me and we're going to work them out _**right now**_ or you will experience pain beyond your darkest nightmares! Andrew, you start!"

"Zachary…"

"Start or I will get another knife and castrate you for touching her!"

Was it wrong to be turned on by all this mayhem? Probably but she couldn't help it. Zach rarely got aggressive (except, of course, in the bedroom) and seeing him take on two of his tormentors with Chuck Norris in his heyday intensity was an exhilarating change of pace...

"Zachary, we've never had a problem with you…" Andrew started.

"_**Liar!**_ You and Peter have treated me like something the canine dragged in since I was 5 and you bullied Greg into going along with it! Don't you tell me that you don't have a problem with me!"

"It's just…neither one of us _**understood**_ you! We still don't! I mean, come on, you're like Rain Man, for chrissakes!" Peter bit out desperately. "You were tutoring our classmates, our _**college **_classmates, by the time you were 9!"

"So, instead of treating me with the love and care that I needed from you both, you targeted me because I'm smarter than you? That is childish, irrational bullshit!"

"It's not just that, Zachary." Andrew added hesitantly, stroking at where the knife had been. "Even in your social ineptitude, you've always managed to get by and thrive. You got into the University of Michigan at 16 and graduated with honors. You got a job at one of the best…"

"_**The **_best." Zach corrected, making a small smirk cross Cam's face.

"..labs in the world and now…now, you've got _**her**_."

Zach's hands stopped shaking and he let out a deep, ragged sigh through his teeth, his calming mechanism.

"Her_** name**_ is Camille and don't think I'm forgetting about you trying to accost her but that issue can be set aside for a later date. So, what, all of these years…it's jealousy? Again, childish, irrational bullshit. I'm your _**brother**_, you idiots! I'm your **_brother_**, not your enemy and despite your horrid behavior, I love the both of you as much as I love Greg and the girls but I'm done! Okay? _**Done.**_ You two need to get over yourselves _**now**_ because I'm not running anymore. I have just as much of a right to have peaceful regular visits with my family as anyone else, even in my _**freakishness.**_ You're 40. Grow up.", he urged in a ragged, strained voice.

There was a long beat of silence and Cam could tell that he had gotten through to them. How long it would for them to change remained to be seen…

"The next time I have to have some form of this conversation with you again, there will be a lot more blood and Andrew… don't you _**ever**_ touch her like that ever again. I swear to God, I will kill you if you do. Got it?"

Both men nodded.

"Good. Now, go away. _**Go far away**_."

After they went very far away, he sat heavily down at the island and put his head on the granite.

Cam rubbed his back comfortingly and he asked muffled, _"Are you sure you're all right?"_

"I'm good, Zacharoni. I'm proud of you."

"_You are?"_

"Mm-hm. You faced your fears and dealt with your brothers in the way they needed to be dealt with. And you defended my honor and virtue from a brute."

"_You and your bodice rippers."_ he groused fondly._ "So, am I your white knight or your saucy wench?"_

She chuckled and replied, "Both."

A beat and then,_ "I can live with that….my hand hurts. I don't know how my mother can do that without wincing."_

"She's a woman. She's got powers far beyond the male scope of understanding. She can bust balls with the best of them."

"_I don't know what that means."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Okay, I've realized that if I wait for my computer to come back, I'm going to go ape shit with writer's block and overload. It's starting to interfere with my focus at school and that is just unacceptable. It's either graduating in 2011 or I go get my GED. I need to be able to raise and maintain my grades without feeling like I'm going to burst so today, I shall update.**

**When we left off, Zach had finally confronted his older brothers and the groundwork for a resolution had been laid out. Right now, I'm going to bring in some DC characters (via the video chat thing that's so common on the show) and I should be sending them home within two chapters and then, we'll get into the ever needed B/B matchmaking plot. I look forward to writing it because TPTB refuse to.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You held a knife to your brother's throat?" Hodgins hollered incredulously.

"_He was trying to hurt Camille! It seemed to be the best option at the time…"_

Booth shook his head and once again, re-evaluated his stance on Zach Addy. The kid still creeped him out and the way he interacted with people made Bones look like Princess Di but Cam…Cam had been good for him. He was still a 50 year old trapped in a twentysomething's body but he could joke, his attention wasn't focused just on bones, and…well, the kid wasn't so much of a kid anymore.

"Damn, dude. Remind me to never meet you in a dark corner." the bug guy chuckled, shaking his head.

"_Why would you even be in that sort of situation? Your social demographic gives you the option to be in well lit safe places."_

The more things changed…

"It's a figure of speech, kid. So, other than the whole attempted…" Booth inquired.

"_**Implied.**__", _Zach corrected, "_Enraged as I was, I would never murder one of my brothers in my mother's house…"_

Funny how he didn't say that he wouldn't murder them at all…

"…all right, then. Other than the whole implied homicide thing, how are things up there? Cam fitting in?" Booth asked.

Zach smiled and replied, _"I'm getting the grandchild guilt trip from my mother, my sisters have given her every bit of contact information they have, my father's teaching her how to shoot a bow and arrow, and my nieces and nephews insist on monopolizing her time. They kidnapped her at 6 in the morning and I haven't seen her since."_

"And you love it."

"_Yes."_

_**/**_

Cam plopped down onto the bed with a relieved groan and pulled the pillow over her face. God, she hadn't been this tired since med school! But, it had been fun. The kids had roped her into a game of tag which had become capture the flag which had become the Addy family version of Calvinball. After a lunch of grilled cheese and chicken noodle, they had trekked into the woods around the home, in search of "weird stuff".

She had taught them about the proper way to indentify poison ivy and they had let her into The Crow's Nest. The Crow's Nest was a large tree house that every generation of Addy had worked on since they moved into the area. It took up the top of a large oak tree and the view was phenomenal. She could see clear to the small lake around 3 miles from there and she had found a skull carved into the railing. The image of a young(er) Zach meticulously carving made her smile…

"_Cam? Hey, are you there?"_

"_She could be asleep, Angela."_

"_It's 4PM, Bren. She's not asleep."_

She moved the pillow aside and grumbled as she slid the laptop onto her stomach, "I was more than halfway to sleeping, actually."

Brennan had the good grace to look sheepish but Angela just shrugged.

"_Sorry. But after what Hodgins told us…"_

"I _**still**_ can't believe he did that. I mean, it was nice but…I have never seen anyone that angry before."

"_Not even Booth?"_ Brennan asked curiously.

"Not even Booth." she confirmed. "It was…surprising."

"_Scary?"_ Angela prompted.

"A little but…the fact that he got that way because of me, because he was protecting me…it's heavy. Zach really does love me and I feel the same way but…damn. That's all I can say. Damn."

"_Zach has always been a loyal person. It's only rational that it would manifest in his relationships. How….does his family like you? His nieces and nephews?"_

"Yeah. They're the reason I'm so tired, though. Whatever energy source those kids have, I want to bottle and sell it. I learned a lot more about Zach, though. Did you know he was in marching band?"

"_Zach was a band nerd?"_

"I prefer band _**geek**_. There's more honor in that title." Zach corrected as he lay down next to her."I was section leader for the trumpets my freshman and sophomore years and one of the drum majors for the rest of the time."

"_Wow…"_

"Please don't mock me, Angela. And try to keep this away from Hodgins. He'll never let me hear the end of it."

"_Hey, musicians are sexy but I'll try to keep it under wraps. Cam, we'll talk when you get home?"_

"Yeah. Bye."

Cam set the laptop aside and let him gather her into an embrace. Her head rested on his bicep and she could already feel herself drifting into sleep.

"I have a date with Harry at 6. He's going to show me his ant farm."

"I'll wake you up in time. Rest."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Alas, the end. Okay, you know it's been too damned long from the last time you updated a fic when TPTB actually take their heads out of their asses and resolve a long overdue plot, namely B&B getting together and not only getting together but making a drop dead adorable little girl. What I appreciate is that even though they did that, the show is still more than decent, both with cases and personal plot lines. Other shows just jump the shark without a fight. Not BONES.**

**There are excuses, both genuine and bullshitty as to why I haven't touched this fic but those would take up a chapter by themselves. It's time to finish this one, almost two years after the last update….sorry. Thank you all for your patience and support. Hopefully, the more I whittle away at my incomplete projects, the more old muses will reawaken and provide more BONES awesomeness. With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**PS: I graduated 12th in my class last year on time, I have a job, and I'm about to finally get my State IDs so I can see R rated movies, have my own damned bank account, and rack up debt on credit cards with shit I want but don't need like a normal 19 year old. Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"It's hard to believe they've been together for 6 months already."

"Zach and Cam complement each other nicely. Barring unforeseen occurrences, I can see them together for a number of years."

"You got a good point, Bones. It's just…it's still a little weird to me, that's all."

Brennan absorbed that and took another sip of her glass of wine. Angela had insisted on throwing the couple a 6 month anniversary get together, despite the fact that anniversaries were defined as a year. They were sitting in the main part of Hodgins Estate, a quiet movie night/dinner combo. Zach and Cam had made a nest on the middle portion of the plush wrap around couch after dinner, his arm securely around her. Cam had curled into him and the two shared kisses gently between Indiana Jones' adventures. They were tangibly content, just like a renewed Hodgins and Angela. Brennan would freely admit that she was happy for all of them. It was good to see her friends turned family happy.

It was still a blunt reminder of what…or rather, _**who**_ she didn't have, though….

"Booth, you don't have any lingering feelings for Cam, do you?"

"Nothing more than friendship, Bones."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm not jealous. Just protective of both of them."

That made her smile. Booth was a protector. He protected his family, his country, his friends, everyone. He'd be the first one to stand up for someone who couldn't and the last one to hurt an innocent. He had a strong moral compass that he followed and he was full of warmth, fire, and life. He was different from the other men that had gravitated in and out of her life, more worldly where it counted and much more interesting…much more fun. With people like Stires, she wouldn't have been able to talk about work and do silly fun things like water fights and movie nights. She wouldn't feel safe enough to talk about real things, family things, childhood things, scary happy things with another man. Just Booth. Always Booth…

"Hey, Bones? You're looking at me kinda funny. Do I have something on my face?"

His face. His symmetrical face. A face that could make her deliriously happy to see one moment and make her want to saw through him with a bone saw the next. His face showed his emotions perfectly, no room for lies. He had a whole range of expressions and micro expressions that she had memorized, both in waking hours and in her subconscious. Brennan knew that she couldn't read people as a whole very well but Booth…_**Seeley**_…she could read like a forensic journals or the Avengers comics he had gotten her hooked on. His face was a beautiful face, defined jaw, full lush pink lips, large amber honey eyes…amber honey eyes that glinted chocolate after their Steamboat Kiss…

"Temperance, what's…?"

Grabbing by the collar of his deep green tee, she kissed him hard and deep, demanding and pleading all at once. He gasped, shivered slightly and then responded wholeheartedly. Both of his hands splayed possessively over her form and she gave a little hop into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Breaking for air, she ran her fingers through his hair and he turned towards their stunned but pleased friends.

"Um…is there someplace we can…"

As one, the four of them pointed at the main staircase and Brennan held on tightly as he quickly ascended.

She'd never let him go.

_**/**_

"You know, if anthropology doesn't work out for you, you could be one hell of a professional matchmaker. How'd you know it would work?"

"I didn't. I just figured that the simpler the scenario, the more relaxed they would be and the more likely that nature would take its long overdue course. Although, I can't say I was surprised that Dr. Brennan made the first move. She's proven to be quite decisive when need be."

Her huff of laughter caused goosebumps to erupt on his bare chest and Zach sighed softly as she sat up fully. He would never get used to the sight of her, the feel and taste of her. He'd never tire of debating with her and doing various recreational activities on their down time. Camille had proven to be very open and warm, understanding and loyal to him. Zach knew that he was fortunate to have a woman like her in his life, platonically and intimately and he would do his utmost to keep her.

A six month anniversary was nice. A one year anniversary would be nicer. Waking up with her 20, 30, 40 years from then…that was Nirvana and his ultimate goal. Zach wanted as much time with her as possible. He wanted to love and touch and protect….

A low groan escaped his gritted teeth as she resumed her rhythm astride him, taking him in and out of her rippling channel with eager ease. His fingers ran greedily over her milk chocolate honey skin, his lips following as he reversed their positions. Camille was moaning and gasping underneath him, a smile playing her full pink lips as he kissed her neck.

Her right hand went above her head to the pillow and his hand went to hers immediately, clasping firmly as heated bliss boiled in his veins…

"_I love you, Zach_…" she whispered into his ear before her noises began to become louder, more insistent, higher and higher until…

His vision swam and whitened out as he fell over the edge with her, his uncharacteristic yells of release setting her off into a quivering, gasping, giggling frenzy underneath him…

His Camille.

His Best Friend.

His Lover.

His Mentor.

His Solace.

His Refuge.

**FIN.**


End file.
